Black Jack (TV)/The Dog Thief
This episode was originally postponed due to a major earthquake that occurred shortly before the intended broadcast as there was also an earthquake in the episode. Largo's introduction episode Summary While playing in the park with Sharaku, Pinoko's purse is stolen by a dog. While chasing her down, the dog enters on-coming traffic and is hit by a truck. After a bit of convincing, Black Jack agrees to operate on the dog for Pinoko, but tells her that she can only stay until her injuries are healed, not pleased that the dog is a thief and could contaminate his house. Pinoko reluctantly agrees, but still cares for the dog as if she was her pet. While trying to pick a name for her, Black Jack ends up naming her Largo (meaning "slow tempo" in music) due to her being feeble-minded. While Pinoko cares for Largo, Sharaku and his sister, Wato, discover a woman cleaning up a broken pot in the park, which she explains had fallen from her apartment and relieved that there was no children there when it had fallen. Sharaku realizes it was where he and Pinoko were originally playing. He tells Pinoko and they begin to wonder if she's stole the purse to save them due to her animal instincts, though Black Jack brushes this off. Pinoko decides to enter Largo into a dog competition in hopes to convince Black Jack to keep her, while it's her turn, Largo steals again, this time the female judge's necklace. As the judges go after her, the tent falls and crushing everything under it. The competition ends, disappointing Pinoko. Returning home, Black Jack is greeted by the Ambassador of the Republic of Kainan. Wishing to thank Black Jack for his work, he presents him with a beautiful necklace, which Black Jack accepts. As Pinoko goes to put the necklace away, Largo steals it from her and runs outside. Pinoko and Black Jack chase after her and tell her to come back. Furious, Black Jack tells Largo to return the necklace to where she found it and to leave their home. As Largo enters the house, an earthquake hits. Black Jack finally realizes that Largo is psychic and really had been protecting everyone, just as Pinoko had insisted all this time. Black Jack finds Largo crushed under a cabinet, but well enough that he can rescue her, and eventually adopts her. At the end of the episode, Pinoko tests Largo's powers in hopes that she could win a trip for two from a store's lottery, though only wins several steaks. Pinoko begins to think it was all coincidence after all, though Black Jack reassures her that Largo does have powers and explains that in a dog's mind, meat is a much better prize than a trip. Differences from the Manga * The main difference, other than padding, is in the ending. As Largo sadly does not survive after the earthquake in the manga, where as in the anime, not only does she make it out alive, she is adopted by Black Jack and Pinoko. Category:Black Jack TV Category:Black Jack TV: Lost Episodes